ITS: Podsumowanie II Ja nie odpadłem sam odszedłem
In The Sea Odcinek 14 Studio ITS Podsumowanie Głos z nikąd: '''To już drugie podsumowanie więc przywitajcię Gwen '''Gwen: '''Witajcie ludziska. Dzisiejsze podsumowanie pomoże mi poprowadzić...Beth '''Beth: '''Hejka ludzię jak wiecię ja odpadłam jaka pierwsza w tej części In The Sea '''Gwen: '''W dzisiejszym podsumowaniu zobaczymy Agate, Sierre, Lindsay, Courtney i Duncana '''Beth: '''Ej pożegnaliśmy tylko jednego faceta i 5 dziewczyn '''Gwen: '''No ale co z tego '''Beth: '''Nic więc bez przeciągania powitajmy Agatę zwyciężczynie I Love Money '''Agata: '''Cześć wam ludzię '''Gwen: '''Może ja pierwsza. Jak się czułaś gdy odpadłaś przez sojusz Justina i Szefa '''Agata: '''Co słucham? '''Beth: '''Nikt jej o tym nie powiedział? '''Gwen: '''Chyba juz za późno na takie pytanie '''Agata: '''Zabuje JuUstina za to że mnie wywalił jak on mógł '''Gwen: '''Mamy materiał zobaczmy ''materiał I '' ''Chef: To kogo chcesz żebym wywalił'' ''Justin: Niech będzie Agata nie wiem ale juz nie była taka super jak w serii pierwszej'' ''Szef: Podoba mi się twoje rozumowanie'' ''Justin: A mi twoje Szefie'' ''Razem: Hahahaha'' koniec materiału I 'Agata: '''Jak on mógł nie nawidzę go '''Beth: '''NIe ty jedna '''Gwen: '''Właśnie nie ty jedna '''Agata: '''To dawajcie to drugie '''Beth: '''Uu ja mogę to Jak się czułaś gdy wygrałaś a teraz wyleciałaś '''Agata: '''Wygrałam i się z tego super cieszę ale i tak nawet nie mażyłam o tym że wygram In The Sea '''Beth: '''No mamy fajny materialik na fajny temat dotyczący ciebię ''materiał II ''Artur: Jak oni mogli kto głosował na Agatę '' ''Sadie: Nie głosowałem na nią'' ''Harold: Ja też nie'' ''Wszyscy: Justin!'' ''Artur: Zabiję go nie nawidzę go'' ''Sadie: Musimy go wywalić'' koniec materiału II 'Agata: '''On jest taki dobry '''Beth: '''Tak racja '''Gwen: '''A teraz powitajmy Sierre '''Sierra: '''Hi ludzie co tam '''Gwen: '''Cześć dziewczyno dobra od razu pytania '''Beth: '''Czy tęskniłaś za Cody'm '''Sierra: '''Oczywiście ja go kocham '''Gwen: '''Czy na pewno? '''Sierra: '''Tak '''Gwen: '''Mamy właśnie jeden materiał na twój temat '''Sierra: 'Świetnie łii materiał III ''Sierra: Szkoda że musiał odpaść Cody'' ''Courtney: O przestań ''on jest obleśny ''Sierra: ''Może i tak ''Courtney: Zerwij z nim puki czas'' ''Sierra: Ale go kocham '' ''Courtney: Ehh jesteś dziwna dziewczyno'' koniec materiału III 'Gwen: '''Piękne Sierro kochasz go '''Sierra: '''Tak '''Beth: '''Dobra powitajmy moją najlepszą kumpele Lindsay '''Lindsay: '''Dobrze trafiłam? '''Gwen: '''Tak dobrze trafiłaś Lindsay '''Lindsay: '''Jej Beth? '''Beth: '''Tak Lindsay to ja '''Lindsay: '''Tak się ciesze hura '''Beth: '''Mogę zadać pytanie '''Lindsay: '''No jasne '''Beth: '''Mówiłam do Gwen '''Gwen: '''Tak możesz '''Beth: '''Jak się czułaś jak odpadłam '''Lindsay: 'Źle nawet bardzo '''Beth: '''Jak cię uwielbiam '''Lindsay: '''Ja też '''Gwen: '''Ehh powitajmy Courtney '''Courtney: '''O głupia gotka '''Beth: '''Zamknij się dziwaczko' '''Courtney: '''Nie nawidzę was '''Sierra: '''I na wzajem '''Courtney: '''Dobra więc ... ''został wyłączony głosBeth: '''Więc przywitajmy ostatniego DUncana '''Gwen: '''Siema stary '''Duncan: '''Siema Gwen '''Beth: '''Jak się czujesz jak wyleciała Courtney '''Duncan: '''Normalnie co to za pytanie '''Beth: '''Hehe mamy materiał ''materiał IV Duncan: '''Nie dlaczego COurtny dlaczego ona a nie ja nie chcę żyć bez niej (płacz) ''koniec materiału IV '''Gwen: '''Wow nie spodziewałem się tego '''Beth: '''hehe no to chyba na tyle pa Kategoria:Odcinki In The Sea